When I get a Brand New Hairdo
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: When Bijou gets back from the salon, she makes all the boys stare, except the one boy she wants to notice her most of all... Oneshot, slightly Hamijou


**I'm not really taking that long for an author's note this time. Sorry for the long waits for all my other stories, but I wanted to do a separate oneshot this time. Enjoy, and this is ham-human.**

**When I get a Brand New Hair-do… by cappyandpashy4ever**

Bijou entered the clubhouse, walking slowly and proudly, the reason of which being that she had just come from the salon.

She stepped into the kitchen where a large gaggle of people was. Bijou was careful to keep her delicate fingers apart, allowing light to shine upon her freshly manicured nails, painted the loveliest shade of blue.

Curiosity shone in her sapphire eyes as she ran her fingers through her snowy hair, which was up in an attractive swirly bun instead of her usual pigtails. Bijou's matching white blouse and skirt went gracefully with her white sandals.

Heads turned her way as she clipped across the kitchen. Pashmina, Sandy and Penelope gave her a 'you go girl' stare. Stan was sitting with his eyes wide open, scanning her image with detail. Boss's mouth was hanging open in amazement. Even Dexter and Howdy turned away from Pashmina to examine her.

_Let zem stare…_ thought Bijou, flashing a mischievous smile. _I 'ave bigger fish to fry._

She walked into the next room, which happened to be the workshop. As Bijou crossed the room, Panda and Oxnard looked up from the seed-box the Panda was building. Panda whispered something into Oxnard's ear that Bijou couldn't hear, but she figured out a lot by the blank stare she got from them. Maxwell looked up from his book just in time to see Bijou's slender form slipping through the door.

Her short skirt flapped loosely around her knees as she found herself in the playroom. Hamtaro was sitting on the floor, playing with a Game-Boy.

"A! B! Right! Up!" Hamtaro yelled, rapidly pressing buttons.

"Bonjour, 'amtaro." Bijou spoke, flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Hey Bij." Said Hamtaro, not even looking up from his game.

Bijou walked in front of him and flicked her hair with her polished nails. Hamtaro didn't even notice. Bijou, deciding it was time for drastic measures, 'tripped' over a teddy bear on the floor and landed on Hamtaro in an awkward pose.

"Oh, so sorry 'amtaro!" she giggled, pretending to blush at the position she had landed in.

"Aw, Bij! You busted by Game-Boy!" Hamtaro exclaimed, pointing to the form of his ruined Game-Boy on the floor beside him.

"Oh no, you silly boy!" Bijou laughed. "Eet only 'ad the batteries knocked out of eet! There." She said, putting them back in and handing it to Hamtaro.

Hamtaro did not thank her, and was about to press the 'on' button again, when Bijou snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey! What gives?" he asked her.

"How about we do something else instead of playing mindless games?" Bijou suggested.

"Erm, okay." Hamtaro replied. "Like what?"

"First, guess what's different about me?" Bijou said, spreading her arms out.

"Uh…" Hamtaro stared for a long time. "I dunno Bij."

"You didn't notice?" Bijou's face fell.

"Notice what?" Hamtaro responded.

To this, Bijou's eyes began to swim with tears. She looked away.

"Why are you crying, Bijou?" Hamtaro asked her.

Bijou wanted to yell, "Because you're so clueless!" but the words wouldn't come out. Instead she said "Nothing, I just bumped my arm."

"I'm sorry." Hamtaro said. "Are you hurt? I'll go get some ice."

"No, eet's okay. I'll get it myself." Bijou said through her tears. She was about to leave when she tripped on another toy and fell to the ground, knocking her hair out of her bun and leaving it the hang freely and limply.

"Bij!" cried Hamtaro, setting her head in his lap. "Are you okay? Do you need me to…" he trailed off, giving her a look of genuine concentration.

"Yez?" Bijou asked, noticing his stare.

"Did you, you know, do something with your hair?" Hamtaro asked.

"Why, yes. Yes I did." Bijou said, smiling. They stared into each other's eyes for a bit until Bijou broke the silence. "Well, I better get that ice now."

Bijou walked out of the room. _Hmm, _she thought. _Maybe going to the salon wasn't a bad idea after all."_

_-_

_-_

**END**

**So, watcha think? Pretty cute eh? Review please!**


End file.
